This invention relates to improvements in hubcap theft prevention devices.
Many of today's automobiles are provided with very expensive decorative hubcaps, such as wheel covers, wire wheels, etc. Since decorative hubcaps of this type considerably enhance the overall appearance of the automobile, cost quite a lot, and can usually be very easily removed from the vehicle wheel with a pry bar in a matter of seconds, they are extremely susceptible to theft. We are aware that others have provided vehicle wheel attachments of various construction or configuration whereby such attachments can be relatively fixedly secured to a vehicle wheel, to prevent theft. Such attachments have included specially made hubcaps which can be locked directly onto a vehicle wheel. However, such of these locking hubcaps as we are aware of are special made, whereas our theft prevention device does not require any change or reconstruction of commercially available hubcaps and is readily adaptable for use in association with hubcaps of virtually all manufacturers.
Since wire wheel hubcaps are probably the most expensive and thus most susceptible to theft, a wire wheel hubcap is shown and described herein as being used in association with our theft prevention device. However, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited to use only in association with wire wheel hubcaps and the like, but may be used in association with other types of hubcaps, including wheel covers, rim decorations, etc.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved hubcap theft prevention device which may be used in association with most conventional hubcaps without any radical reconstruction, modification or alteration of the hubcap.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, and in which drawings: